


Appreciate Something

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Series: Appreciation [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Microfic, Short & Sweet, Shounen-ai, by Jupiter Strahan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Jupiter Strahan--Heero woke with a start. He swept the room with his eyes, but nothing seemed out of place. It was still three hours until dawn. For a moment, he couldn't figure out what had woken him, until he saw Duo.





	Appreciate Something

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

Heero woke with a start. He swept the room with his eyes, but nothing seemed out of place. It was still three hours until dawn. For a moment, he couldn't figure out what had woken him, until he saw Duo.  
  
The self-proclaimed God of Death was curled up beside him, still in his black pants and preist's garb, on top of the blankets. This didn't surprise Heero in the least; Duo often came back to their shared room exhausted from a mission, and didn't usually feel the need to take off his clothing or even his boots, with the excuse that he'd just have to put it back on in the morning, so it was a waste of time. There were strands of hair poking out of Duo's braid, not to mention his long bangs were in disarray, covering most of his face, and it was slightly damp. It must have been raining when Duo had made it back.  
  
Heero sat up slightly, feeling the gentle breeze against his bare chest, and brushed Duo's bangs away from his face, or at least attempted to. It was then that he noticed Duo's hand was in his, their fingers intertwined. Instead of pulling away, Heero examined their hands, the slight surprise not crossing his features. Duo's fingers were thinner than his own, and slightly paler. There were no scars, just smooth flawless skin. His own hands had tiny, almost invisible marks where abrasions had once been, and he wondered momentarily how a boy raised on the streets could have such beautiful hands.  
  
Heero blinked. Beautiful? Where had that come from? He had been brought up to observe objectively, not to interject his opinion into them... but it was true. Duo's hands were beautiful. Deep blue eyes trailed up Duo's arm to the white cuffs, then to his face. Most was still covered by chestnut hair, but glimpses of his cheeks were visible, as well as his mouth. His lips. Most of the time, Heero never saw them still. Now, though, Heero was free to admire his comrade in the calm of the night, and Duo wouldn't be bouncing around the whole time. Duo's hands weren't the only beautiful thing about him.  
  
Once again, Heero caught himself. Why was he still looking at Duo? Why was he even still awake? Simple, a voice in his mind told him, You _want_ to. You _want_ to know this boy. He didn't know why, but he knew it was true. Duo was the closest thing to a friend that he had, and after all the years he spent as a specimen, Heero felt he deserved one. Besides, he told himself, there was never a rule that he wasn't allowed to apprieciate something so pleasing to the eye, as long as it didn't get in the way of the mission.  
  
A hint of a smile graced Heero's features as he leaned back into the pillow. The war may not be over, but at the moment there was nothing he could do about it. Right now, he simply listened to the quiet of the night, and Duo's breathing, content with the world. He gently squeezed Duo's hand, and searched his face again. Violet eyes slowly flickered open, then stared into his own for a short eternity. Duo's hands didn't compare with his eyes. Nothing could. Beautiful didn't even begin to describe them. Those lips curved into a small, sleepy grin, before whispering "Hey," and softly squeezing Heero's hand in response.  
  
Then his eyelids dropped. Heero closed his own eyes, his faint smile still in place. "Hey." He replied.  
  
Together, they drifted off to sleep.  
  
~Owari~


End file.
